Tim McGraw
by jae's tiny dancer
Summary: Hermione goes to America the summer after fifth year. What she finds is love. A year later something unexpected happens, that helps her find her true love again. Will they get their happy ending? Read to find out. HGDM. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge: The Beach

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Taylor Swift. **

_**Prologue: The Beach**_

Hermione Granger sat on a blanket on the beach watching the sunset. She was snuggled quite comfortably into the arms of a boy.

"Taylor?" the boy asked, looking at the girl in his arms. Hermione had gone into hiding and that involved changing her name and appearance. She was now Taylor Swift. She had dirty blonde hair and crystal-clear, dark blue eyes.

"Yes Tim?" Tim was the boy of her dreams. He had shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes. She turned to look at him.

"I have some bad news," he paused as if he was wondering if he should continue.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," he finally finished.

"W-what?" Hermione managed to stutter out.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning." He looked sadly into her eyes, hating the fact that he had to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably not, my father would never allow me to be with a muggle." He said, muttering the last part to himself.

"A what?" Hermione asked, shocked at this revelation. If he was a wizard, maybe they could still be able to be together.

"Nothing…it doesn't matter." Tim rushed out, mistaking her shock for confusion. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him she was a witch, but he spoke first.

"Taylor, will you always love me," he asked suddenly, his brown eyes filled with hope. Hermione was caught off guard, but quickly pulled herself together to answer.

"Oh Tim, yes, I will always love you!" She said, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Then I want you to have this," he said, pulling out a beautiful necklace. It was silver with two hearts intertwined.

"Oh Tim it's lovely," Hermione gasped. He undid the clasp and gently hooked it around her neck.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. She turned around to meet his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her as if he was about to die. Neither of them noticed that the sun had finished setting, nor did they care that it was now dark outside. Hermione managed to slide her wand out and conjure a gold watch with an inscription on the back. She slipped her wand back into place and presented the watch to Tim.

"I want you to have this, so you will always remember me," Hermione stated. Tim took it and flipped it over to look at the back. _"Forever your, Taylor. Never forget me."_ Tim looked down at her and whispered, "I could never forget you".

As he got up to leave, he looked at the stars and then back down to Hermione, and said, "You know, your eyes put the stars to shame."

And with that, he kissed her one last time and disappeared into the night leaving an echoing whisper that said, _"I LOVE YOU"._

Hermione felt the tears start coming down her cheeks, and whispered into the night, "I love you too".


	2. Tim McGraw, the song

Chapter One: Tim McGraw (the song)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Taylor Swift.**

**A Year Later**

Hermione sighed as she sat down on her bed. True to her promise, she never forgot Tim, nor did she stop loving him. During the year since she had last seen Tim, she discovered her love, and talent, for music. More specifically: her love of the guitar, and her talent for singing and song writing. Hermione had just written a new song that reminded her of last summer. She picked up her guitar and started to sing her new song.

"You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie""

A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she thought about the boy who stole her heart. She stood up and walked to her private bathroom to try to relax.

"Oh Tim, where are you?" Hermione mumbled to herself. She slipped out of her clothes and into the steaming bathtub. She felt her muscles relax almost instantly. She knew dinner was in an hour so she quickly washed up. When she got out her skin had a light pink tint to it. She pulled on a pair of black sofes and a hot pink tank top. She sat down to start on her homework before dinner. She reached for a transfiguration book and thought, _'how could McGonagall give us a ten foot essay over the summer? What was she thinking?'_

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash from downstairs. She ran down the stairs two at a time. What she saw at the bottom made her scream bloody murder.

_A/N: please review. I do not care if it's a flame. I just want some feedback. This is my first chapter story and it's important to me that you review, so I know what I can do to improve my writing. Thanks._


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter or Taylor Swift.**

_**Last Time:**_

_**All of a sudden, there was a loud crash from downstairs. She ran down the stairs two at a time. What she saw made her scream bloody murder.**_

_**NOW:**_

Hermione's parents were lying on the floor, hopefully just unconscious. Hermione rushed to their sides.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Hermione started hitting their faces gently, but no matter what she did, they would not wake up.

"Oh for God's sake! I'm a witch!" Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her parents.

"En…Ener…Enerv…Enervate!" she managed to stutter out, hoping she still had parents. When her parents did not stir, she checked for a pulse. There was not one.

"Mom! Dad! Come on! You cannot leave me! I still need you!" Hermione screamed at them. She stopped yelling for a moment to take a breath, and that is when she felt the other people in the room. She spun around and let out a blood-curling scream for the second time that night, at the sight of Voldemort and about twenty of his best Death Eaters standing in the middle of her living room.

"Oh My God! Tell me this is not happening. I have to be dreaming! My parents cannot be dead and there cannot be a sadistic serial killer, intent on capturing, torturing, and killing my best friend, standing in the middle of my living room. This is just a bad dream that I will wake up from at any moment." Voldemort looked torn between laughing at Hermione and comforting her.

"I promise you are not dreaming. I am standing right here. And I have good reason to want to kill your so-called best friend. Now if you're done asking me questions, it's time to take you home." Voldemort stated looking like he just won the fight.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and my home is most definitely not with you!" Hermione spat out in anger.

"Yes, it is. This may be difficult for you to understand, but you are my daughter and you are my sole heir. Now you can come of your own free will or I can force you to come. I would hate to have to do the latter to my own daughter."

"May I at least pack first?" Hermione asked hesitantly, sounding defeated.

"Of course. I knew you would see it my way." Voldemort said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"My men will help you so we can get out of here faster," Voldemort said going over his choices in his head.

"Lucius. Draco. Help her quickly!" Voldemort ordered.

Hermione led them to her room and told them to take everything except the bed, desk and dresser. She went into her parent's room and took the important things back to her room so they could be packed as well. They finished five minutes later and went downstairs. They got there and had just started apparating out when the Order suddenly appeared in time to see Hermione leave with Voldemort's arms around her.

**A/N: please review. I don't care if you flame, but I need to know what people think of this story. I would like to thank **_**BreakingDawn4EverSlytherin4Lif**_** for reviewing. **


	4. Where Is She?

Chapter 4: Where Is She?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter, ****nor**** do I own Taylor Swift.**

_**Last Time:**_

**Hermione led them to her room and told them to take everything except the bed, desk and dresser. She went into her parent's room and took the important things back to her room so they could be packed as well. They finished five minutes later and went downstairs. They got there and had just started apparating out when the Order suddenly appeared in time to see Hermione leave with Voldemort's arms around her.**

_**NOW:**_

_Harry's POV:_

We got an emergency alert from Hermione's house and quickly selected five people to go in first, and then five more for back up.

When we apparated in the first thing we saw was Voldemort's arms around Hermione before they disappeared from sight.

We did a quick look around and were shocked at what we discovered. Hermione's room had been completely packed up and it was now gone, as were all of the Grangers valuables. We also discovered Hermione's parents dead on the living room floor.

We left before the Aurors got there and reported to Dumbledore.

The Meeting!

_Harry's POV:_

"Okay everyone! Let us hear how the emergency mission to Hermione's house went. Harry?"

"Well…we found her parents dead, the house was emptied of all the things Hermione considers important, as well as all of Hermione's personal belongings. When we arrived we saw Voldemort apparating away with her." I summarized, fearing for my best friends life.

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?" Ron exploded without thinking.

_Flashback (seven years ago)_

_Normal POV:_

Dumbledore stood in his office telling the eleven year olds, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely, a story. "Nine years ago I took something away from Voldemort. He has been searching for it ever since, even in death. I took his daughter. She has no clue who he is, and she believes she is a muggleborn. I need you to be her friend and help her believe in the light side. I need you to be Hermione Granger's friends. If you fail and her father returns to power, she will go to his side when he finds her. And you must never tell her this. No matter what. That is the most important thing."

Dumbledore watched the two young boys in front of him for their reactions. And he was not disappointed.

"We will do it sir." The boys said in unison.

_Flashback over_

_Normal POV:_

"It seems that something we have been trying to stop for sixteen years has finally happened. Voldemort has found Hermione, and she appears to have left willingly with him. I do not know how much he knows about what you all know, but he will tell Hermione whatever it takes to get her on his side. If he loves anything, it is her. She is the key to this war. We must get her back. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked the Order.

"Sir, I hate to contradict you, but Hermione would never willingly leave with Voldemort. She hates him as much as we do, if not more." Ron said, turning red as he held in his anger. The rest of the Weaselys joined in protesting until Dumbledore raised his hand asking for quiet.

"Can we try to take her back?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We could try, but that would only be disastrous for our forces. She will be protected more now than ever before, and let me tell you that it was hard enough to get her the first time." Dumbledore explained defeated. "If there are no more suggestions I will call this meeting to an end."

"I think that our best option is to give her space until school starts and then explain our side to her." Mr. Weasely suggested to the group.

"That's what we will do then," Dumbledore announced, before ending the meeting and pulling Harry and the Weasely's aside to suggest they don't try to contact Hermione for the rest of the summer.

**A/N: What do you think? Please Read and Review. And all suggestions are welcome.**


	5. My New Home?

Chapter 5: My New Home

Chapter 5: My New Home?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Taylor Swift.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Normal POV_

"_I think that our best option is to give her space until school starts and then explain our side to her." Mr. Weasely suggested to the group._

_"That's what we will do then," Dumbledore announced, before ending the meeting and pulling Harry and the Weasely's aside to suggest they don't try to contact Hermione for the rest of the summer._

_**NOW:**_

_Hermione's POV_

I sat in my new room trying to soak in everything my father, and yes, I am calling him father now, just told me about how I became Hermione Granger. I feel safe and I think I can trust them because my father will not let them hurt me and he let me keep my wand. I still do not get how Dumbledore could do that to me. Can I still trust him? I mean not one thing Dumbledore told me is 100 percent true. I mean I have a completely different name. I am actually supposed to be called Anna Serena Riddle. (I will be referring to Hermione as Anna for the rest of the story that is not in anyone from the order's POV)

"Anna, your father wanted me to see if you were okay. Can I come in?" Draco asked through the door. I got up and let him in, and then we sat on my bed in silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, looking concerned.

"I don't really know. I do not know who I am supposed to be anymore. Can I really be the Dark Lords daughter? Or do I go back to the order and being Hermione Granger? Will the Order want me to come back, if that what I choose to do? Or will they shun me for being who I am? I just do not know anymore. Do you get what I mean?" I rushed out, hoping I did not sound like an idiot.

"I think I do. It is like you know what is expected of you, but you do not know if it actually matters to you. Should you follow your heart or your duty? Right?"

"A little bit, but that actually sounds like this other problem I have. Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Draco said quickly, glad he was getting to know me.

"Last year the Order sent me to Georgia (the state, not the country) under a different name. I met this guy and fell in love and well I think you know where I am going with this, but one night he told me he had to leave. He gave me a necklace and said something about muggles, but I could not hear what. I had thought he was a muggle up to that point. I never got to tell him that I was a witch. I've been looking for him since."

"Is it possible you won't be able to because his appearance was altered or something?"

"I will know it's him because on our last night together, the night he gave me the necklace, I gave him a watch with an inscription on the back. Only he and I know what it says."

"I promise not to tell anyone, but you should tell your father. He may be able to help you out." Draco said. I started bouncing on the bed excitedly at the thought of a reunion with Tim.

I gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and asked, "Thank you. Can you take me to my father please?"

"Yes, follow me. No thanks required. That's what I'm here for." Draco led me down several winding corridors. We must have walked for 30 minutes before he suddenly stopped in front of a set of French doors.

"Wait here for just a minute. Okay?" He then knocked once and walked inside. He was back in a couple of minutes and led me into the room saying, "Ok, come on in."

My jaw dropped at the grandeur of the room where my father sat talking to his top three Death Eaters, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Snape.

"Anna, come tell us your problem. You can trust these three to keep it between us." My father said. When he talked to me like this (as his daughter), he seemed sincere and loving.

"Okay, well…it's like this…" Over the next two hours, I told them about the boy who stole my heart and then left me.

"We will help you locate him. We just need some time to find a good starting place. Okay, dear?" Bellatrix spoke for all of them.

"Thank you. Umm…how do I get back to my room?" I asked.

"Draco can show you up, but we need to have a quick word with him first. Could you wait outside the door please? It's a delicate matter otherwise we wouldn't ask." My father asked, eyeing Draco curiously. I walked out the door and sat down in the hallway to wait. I do not know how long I waited there, but the next thing I knew Draco was carrying me to my room, thinking I was asleep.

**A/N: Does anyone have an idea who Tim is? If you want to find out you have to review. **


	6. Who's Tim?

Chapter 6: Who's Tim?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Taylor Swift.**

_**Last Time:**_

**Hermione POV:**

"**Draco can show you up, but we need to have a quick word with him first. Could you wait outside the door please? It's a delicate matter otherwise we wouldn't ask." My father asked, eyeing Draco curiously. I walked out the door and sat down in the hallway to wait. I do not know how long I waited there, but the next thing I knew Draco was carrying me to my room, thinking I was asleep.**

_**NOW:**_

_Draco POV:_

"I assume you will be telling my daughter who you are Tim? Or am I going to have to force you to tell her?" The Dark Lord asked me once Anna was in the hallway.

"I will tell her sir, but I'm not quite sure how to tell her. I mean she didn't really describe 'Tim' or the watch so I could show her, but I still don't know if that will convince her."

"I see what you mean. Anna gets her more difficult traits from me unfortunately. I think you should follow your instincts and I expect her to know by the next time I see her. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear sir," I said and then slowly walked out of the room. When I got to the hallway, I saw Anna sleeping on the floor. I picked her up and carried her up to her room. I placed her gently on her bed and started to back out of the room when I heard her say, "Please, don't leave me Draco."

"How long have you been awake?" I asked quietly.

"Since about half-way back here."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I felt safe and comfortable, and I haven't felt like that in a year."

"OK. I need to tell you something, and I am not sure how you will take it. Will you hear me out before you say anything?" I asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"For some reason, yes I do," she said eyeing me curiously.

"OK. Good. Here it goes. I know who Tim is and I know where he is. I know all of that because I am Tim. I can prove it if you would like me to. When you told us the story, you never mentioned what the inscription on the back of the watch said, nor did you mention what we looked like last year. I can show you whatever it is that you wanted to see." I rushed it all out hoping she would believe me.

"Can you show me both?" I could see the nervous, unsure look in her eyes as she asked, and I knew I could not deny her anything. I waved my wand and Anna changed into Taylor. I waved my wand again and I became Tim. I then led her to a mirror and her jaw dropped at her new appearance. She turned around to look at me and was equally shocked.

"Change us back please," she requested. I obliged, hoping this would not make her hate me. She turned around and slowly walked backed to her bed.

"I'm just gonna go now. I will have someone check up on you later." I said as I started walking to the door. I was just about to turn the knob when a voice stopped me in my tracks, and that voice said something I could not believe.

**A/N: What did you think? Be honest. More reviews mean I will update sooner. **


	7. The Start of Term Feast, Part 1

Chapter 7: Start of Term Feast

_**Disclaimer:**_** You guys know the drill, but just to remind you: I do not own Harry Potter or Taylor Swift.**

_**Last Time:**_

**Draco POV:**

**"I'm just gonna go now. I will have someone check up on you later." I said as I started walking to the door. I was just about to turn the knob when a voice stopped me in my tracks, and that voice said something I could not believe.**

_**NOW:**_

_Harry's POV:_

I cannot believe it. Hermione and Malfoy? It just does not sound right. Why would she be with him? And why are they acting like a couple? Isn't she supposed to hate him? Shouldn't she be trying to get us to help her?

_Anna/Hermione's POV:_

"OH MY GOD! Draco they're staring at me." I whispered, my panic that they would drag me back growing quickly.

"Take a deep breath. Remember you are now Anna Serena Riddle, the most powerful witch of our generation. They can't do anything to you or me or our relationship," Draco said, rubbing circles gently into my lower back. We continued on your way, meeting up with a couple of friends. We grabbed a compartment and caught up on what we did the last week of summer.

_Harry's POV:_

"Ron, I'm serious! Hermione was walking with Malfoy and it looked like they were a couple," I insisted to Ron and Ginny as we found a compartment.

"I'm sure that it's not what you think it is. Maybe they were forcing her to act like that. You're Head Boy. Go find her and say you need to talk about Head stuff and then bring her here. We can let her know we are here for her, okay?" Ron said calmly. Ginny and I looked at him in shock. Since when was Ron calm and rational?

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan. I'll be back in about 30 minutes or less." I walked out of our compartment and started checking all of the compartments on the train until I finally found the one Hermione was in. What I found shocked me to my core.

_Anna's POV:_

After catching up, I moved onto Draco's lap and settled down for some quality snogging time. We had just come up for some air when I felt someone in the room who didn't belong. We looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"Hermione, McGonagall wanted to see you and asked me to come find you," Harry said. We all knew it was a lie, but Draco gave me a small nod so I got up and followed Harry out of the door. We walked to the first compartment on the train before I said anything.

"Just so you know, my name is Anna now," I said rather coldly.

"We can get you away from them. We know they kidnapped you," Harry blurted out as I glared at him.

"They may have 'kidnapped' me, but I have grown to care about them. They are my family now. Draco is my boyfriend, and my father would do anything for me. I am perfectly happy where I am. This might, and that's a big might, have been different if you guys had tried to get a hold of me this summer."

Just before I walked out the door, I turned and said, "Ginny, I know a really cute boy who is very into you. If you're interested, and I can promise you won't regret it."

I walked out and felt Ginny get up to follow. I knew it would take her a few to get out of there, so I stood a couple of compartments down and waited. When she finally came out, I signaled her to follow me, and asked her about her summer. She sounded happy for Draco and me. The best part of our conversation was when I tricked her into admitting she liked the guy I knew liked her. When we got to the 'Slytherin' compartment at the back of the train I assured her she would be fine because she would be with me.

We went inside and I went straight to Draco. Ginny slowly followed me in and I introduced her to the group.

"…and this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Ginny. Now there is a little birdie who told me that two certain people in this compartment *CoughGinnyAndBlaiseCough*, and I think they should try to get to know each other a little bit better," I said, smirking at their cherry-red faces.

_Harry's POV:_

"Can you believe that?!? Not only did I find them making out, but also she had the audacity to blame us for her betrayal. Are you listening Ron," I ranted to the only best friend I had left. Ron rolled his eyes and flipped through his latest Qidditch magazine.

_Ginny's POV:_

'Oh, Herm…Anna…whatever her name is is soooo dead when we get to Gryffindor Tower. On the plus side, I could very well get a boyfriend out of this,' I thought as I looked at my situation.

"Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together the first weekend we are allowed, Red," Blaise asked hopefully, even going as far as to use my new nickname.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," I replied with a brilliant smile.

"Awesome."

_Blaise's POV:_

'Yes!!!! She agreed to go. Gods that was scary. I thought she might say no just because I'm a Slytherin,' I thought relieved.

"Just don't tell Ron unless you have a death wish. He'll tell the rest of my dunderhead brother's and you just might die before then if they find out," Ginny said cautiously.

'Oh crap!!! Her brothers.' I gulped and took a deep breath, only to hear Anna laughing at me. I glared at her for a few before demanding an explanation.

_Anna's POV:_

I smirked like a Malfoy, and chose my words carefully. This was after all going to get rid of some of my secrets and power over the Weasley boys.

"If I have to I could pull a few strings to get the perfectly harmless boys to back off of you two. I might have a little dirt that they want to keep quiet from Molly and their significant others. I could also use the poor little confused me card and say you and Ginny started talking because you were both trying to help me figure stuff out and you just hit it off. But those are just options if you are too scared to face the Weasley boys." Ginny laughed but I could tell she didn't like me goading Blaise into standing up to her brothers. I giggled and snuggled back into Draco's arms for the last twenty minutes of the trip to Hogwarts.

_The Sorting Feast (Still Anna's POV):_

My knees shook as I waited to be resorted. At least now, it made sense to me why the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin the first time around.

"Riddle, Anna," McGonagall said, looking up sharply. When she saw me approach, her jaw dropped.

_In Anna's Head_

"Hmmm…good to see you Ms. Riddle. I told you that you could handle Slytherin. I'm not surprised you are proud your name. Where to put you though. You would do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw for obvious reasons. However, I could also place you in Gryffindor because you are proud and brave. Where to place you. I think I would have to place you in…" the Sorting Hat drawled.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Switching schools ended up being more overwhelming than I anticipated. If you could please vote for Hermione's/Anna's new HOUSE at Hogwarts(the pole is on my profile). Also, I would appreciate any suggestions of what you would like to see happen in the story. Thanks for your reviews.**


End file.
